Jetfire (TF2017)
Jetfire from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Jetfire is a bot of science, literally. Not only is his mind dedicated towards scientific pursuits, but his body is a testament to the technology he studies so intensely. (Some would say "religiously", but not in his presence.) Every inch of his chassis is cutting-edge and kept up-to-date. However, he does not have the trust of his teammates; it was not so long ago that he was a Decepticon. Jetfire is compassionate, so some Autobots feel that he could be soft on their enemies or, even worse, he may turn on them after realizing his "cold calculations" swing the other way. Jetfire would find their misconceptions about science appalling. After all, is not science just the pursuit of truth? And truth, he maintains, walks hand-in-hand with liberty. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Early in the war on Earth, Shockwave held the head of Optimus Prime captive, hoping to use the Creation Matrix he possessed to create a new army of Decepticons, including the Constructicons and Jetfire. Optimus Prime had secretly passed the energies of the Matrix onto the teenaged human, Buster Witwicky, so although the Constructicons were brought to life |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Shockwave was stopped short of animating Jetfire's constructed body. Shockwave soon learned of the human's involvement, so he sent Jetfire after the human even though the lifeless robot could do nothing more than follow orders. When Jetfire found Buster, he was accompanied by the Autobots Bluestreak and Bumblebee for his protection, but it was Buster's Creation Matrix powers that ultimately disassembled Jetfire before their eyes. Buster reassembled Jetfire, and with Bumblebee's help, changes were made to allow Buster to directly control him. |Brainstorm| However, Jetfire's programming reasserted itself, and maneuvered so wildly that Buster, riding in the cockpit, blacked out. Buster woke up inside Shockwave's base at Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One, strapped to a machine ready to drill the Creation Matrix out of him. In the meantime, knowing that the Autobots were eavesdropping on him, Shockwave sent Jetfire to drop a fake Optimus Prime head at a disclosed location for the Autobots to find. The fake head attached itself to Optimus Prime's body and began attacking the Autobots, causing many injuries. At the last moment, Buster was able to control Jetfire once again, knocking out Shockwave, and delivering the true Optimus Prime head to the Autobots, allowing them a costly victory. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 With Optimus Prime fully restored, Jetfire was quickly given life and joined the Autobots. He was briefly mistrusted due to his Decepticon origin, and during the "Dinobot Hunt" Ironhide resented being given orders by someone with a Decepticon insignia, and Red Alert paranoid of an eventual betrayel; Jetfire proved himself to Ironhide by restraining Slag, and had his badge torn off in the process. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Having proven himself, he was granted the Rite of the Autobrand marking him as one of their rank. |Rock and Roll-Out| When Bumblebee, depressed, had left the Autobots and gotten himself attacked by the Decepticons, Jetfire eagerly came to his rescue. He arrived to the battlefront ahead of the rest of the Autobots and attempted to take on Shockwave and his troops on his own, but was no match for the Decepticon commander. The enemy was driven off when the rest of Optimus's troops caught up to him. |Plight of the Bumblebee| When Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl were lost in Limbo and Galvatron assumed command of the Decepticons, Jetfire became acting leader. His headstrong tactics got the Autobots defeated several times, and out of desperation he even formed an alliance with Megatron and Soundwave. He also mistrusted Ultra Magnus, thinking his arrival too convenient. However, after seeing Magnus be beaten half to death trying to stop Galvatron, Jetfire realised he was wrong and came to his aid. When the future Decepticon was driven off, Jetfire thanked Magnus for all he'd done. |Target: 2005| Jetfire accompanied Donny Finkleberg to the spot where Finkleberg claimed seven Autobots had crossed over from Cybertron, though they found nothing but traces of fuel. |Aerialbots over America| After reviewing Jetfire and the other Autobots' performance against Galvatron, Optimus Prime decided that he needed to fake his own death in order to teach them how to cope without him. Jetfire was one of a team of Autobots that found a destroyed facsimile construct of the Autobot leader |Prey| and believing it to be the real deal, buried it with a headstone in accordance with Earth custom. However, Prime, who had been on Cybertron, was returned via Space Bridge before the funeral was even over. |Resurrection| After Optimus Prime died for real, Jetfire was among the many Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair his body. With the attempt a failure, Jetfire joined his teammates in paying their respects at Optimus Prime's funeral, where they blasted his body into space instead. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Jetfire was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Jetfire and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| He later seemed to regret this decision, offering to help Blaster usurp him |Spacehikers| and when the rivalry ended in a duel staged on Earth's moon, he was among the Autobots who watched. There, the Autobots were ambushed by the entire Decepticon army and he was blasted out of the sky by both Dirge and Laserbeak. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Jetfire is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, when Rodimus Prime learned that Unicron was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk, he took a shuttle with Jetfire, Smokescreen, and the Dinobots to bring a stop to it. While Prime and the Dinobots took the low road to wade through Unicron's mind-controlled Junkion followers, Jetfire and Smokescreen stayed on the shuttle, taking pot-shots at Unicron's giant head while avoiding his annihilating eye beams. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Gregg Berger reprises his role as Jetfire. Changes *Red Alert was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Slag. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Jetfire replaces Scattershot's role in The Legacy of Unicron! *Dirge replaces Vortex in fighting Jetfire in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Turncoats Category:Scientists Category:Autobot Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots